Bella and Cyrus the Virus
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella lives for danger now and lands a job as a prison guard. Something leads her to guarding Cyrus and Diamond dog and her life takes a turn she never expected. Cyrus decides she's his and he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Mature content. Won't follow movie all the way.


_This will be a crossover. I recently watched Con Air again after years of not seeing it and like always I try to see if I can make it into a story. Since I'm loving these psycho romances right now and everyone liked the Michael Myers one and the Pennywise story I'm going to pair Bella with Cyrus the Virus and see what happens. Set after Bella comes out of her zombie state, Charlie is killed by Victoria before the wolves finally get her and she's stop talking to her mother she decides to do the opposite of what Edward would want to spite him. She decides to live life on the edge and soon finds out she thirst for danger now. That love of danger lands her a job as a rookie prison guard in California and after pissing of the warden and his sons get her placed as the nighttime guard on death row where she meets Cyrus the Virus and Diamond Dog. Cyrus is intrigued and likes Bella and soon that like becomes obsession and he has to make her his and Bella finds he just might be the right kind of danger she's been looking for. Mature content as always and I don't own anything. And I will change the movie up a bit to save some people and Poe won't be a hero here. Let's give this a try._

Bella rolled her eyes as Brent the Wardens son sauntered up to her again. She's been at this job a few weeks now so far only working the outside patrols but this daddy's boy was driving her nuts. He had zeroed in on her as fresh meat the moment she arrived and she was a hair trigger away from kicking his nuts up in his throat.

Bella had definitely changed since Edward left her 5 years ago. She had been a zombie for months after until Jake came and pulled her out only to leave her too when he became a wolf. Victoria had come for her and killed Charlie the night of her graduation but the wolves finally took care of her. She was left with nothing and she blamed Edward and the Cullen's for everything. She hated them now with everything she was. After burying Charlie Bella kinda lost it. She sold the house and ran from Forks and decided she would live her life the way she wanted from now on and did anything she could think of that Edward would hate. She lived for danger now and being a guard at a high security prison seemed like a good place for danger.

"So what do you say?" she heard and she tilted her head to look at him and raised a brow as they made a circle around the back fence where the prisoners where all having rec time.

"I'm sorry what?" she ask and he sighed sticking his hands in his pockets as Bella looked passed him into the yard. She ignored the whistled she got as they passed by and locked eyes with a bald male prison that was sitting at a table talking with a large black male and skinny black male. He smirked in her direction and Bella felt a shiver run down her spine for some reason as her walking partner cleared his throat.

"I ask if you wanted to catch that movie with me?" he ask again and she bit back a loud sigh that threated to escape.

"No thanks." She said and walked off towards the entrance of the prison to clock out of her shift.

The next afternoon he was waiting for her again in the halls and she sighed. This was really pissing her off.

"So I was thinking." He started and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I've tried being nice and all but you can't seem to take the hint. I'm not interested dude move on to someone else." She said and the mans face went from flirty to pissed off extremely fast.

"So what you think you're too good to go out with me. You know if you were smart you'd play nice I can make your life here very difficult." He hissed and she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and walked off. She was called to the Wardens office an hour later and Bella just knew she was about to be fired.

"Miss. Swan it's come to my attention that maybe you need a post that doesn't require coworker interaction as I've had a complaint filed against you." He said and Bella snorted.

"You mean your son that doesn't seem to like the answer no." she said and the Warden ignored her remark but she saw the anger in his eye.

"Brent will show you to your new post." He said and dismissed her. Groaning she saw the daddies boy waiting outside the office with a smirk as he turned and lead her to the stairwell.

"I told you so. You know if you just be nice I can always have this corrected." He said as they walked down the stairs to where Bella knew was death row.

"Not a chance." She said as she scanned her badge after him and followed him in the dark hallway.

"Then have it your way. Your little attitude just landed you the night guard on death row. Maybe spending time with these animals will show you what a real man like me was do for you." He said as they came to stand in front of the only two occupied cells. She recognize the bald man from yesterday and the larger of the two black males he was talking to as she turned with an irritated sigh and slapped his hand away that was making its way to touch her face.

"If your finger so much as touches my cheek I will kick your fucking nuts up into your throat. I have tried nicely more than once to tell you, you are not my type daddies boy not piss off." Bella spat and the boy turned beat red as the two prisoners laughed at him before he turned and stomped out the hall and slammed the door shut behind him.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down as the two inmates continued to chuckle.

"Daddies boy not your type baby doll?" the black male inmate ask. Turning she saw the sign on his cell and knew his name was Diamond Dog.

"Not in the slightest but I have a feeling he's not sure to the word no." she said walking around the darkened hall. She knew they were the only two on this hall so at least she wouldn't have a lot of people to keep an eye on.

"Well you're a sight better to look at then he is anyday sweetheart. Your new here right?" the bald male ask turning to look toward him she walked alittle closer and saw he was Cyrus Grissom also known as Cyrus the Virus.

"I've been here a couple week so year I'm still pretty new." She replied before walking over and pulling the small chair over to sit closer to the two cells.

"They toss you down here with the bad dogs as punishment for turning the skinny white boy down?" Diamond Dog ask her and she nodded.

"Yep seems that way." She said folding her legs in the chair.

"What's your name?" Cyrus ask her and she turned towards him.

"Isabella Swan but most people just call me Bella." She said and he nodded looking her over. He had been intrigued when he saw her outside the day before. Something in her eyes had stopped him. He'd never been someone to hurt women but he also never really paid them much mind either but this women she was not only stunning but her eyes held mystery that he really wanted to solve.

"So what's a young pretty thing like you doing working in a shit hole like this?" Diamond Dog ask her as he took a seat on the floor of his cell to talk to her better.

"I like to walk on the dangerous side now days. Plus my father was a cop before he died so I figured why the hell not." Bella told them and they chuckled. She was the only guard to talk to them like they were people and not animals and it was refreshing.

"So you didn't take a job like this to get back at daddy then?" Cyrus ask and she shook her head no.

"No I had a pretty good dad. Divorced parents so I didn't see him a lot until I turned 17 and moved in with him when my mom remarried. Why would you think I was working here to get back at someone?" she ask and she smirked over at her and stared into her eyes like he could read her very soul.

"Call it educated guess. I've been here long enough darling to spot the types. Guards come and go around here. Your either retired military looking to still capture the thrill of battle, young idiot trying to prove you have big balls or to say you have a bad ass job or a female looking to get back at someone. So if it's not daddy you're getting back at then an old lover perhaps?" Cyrus knew he hit the nail on the head when her mouth dropped open in shock and Dog chuckled.

"Wow your good." Bella laughed and Cyrus just kept his smirk in place.

"You have no idea peaches." He told her and Bella shivered again. He oozed danger and for a male in his thirties he was pretty sexy.

"Your right though. I tend to want to do everything my ex wouldn't approve of and he defiantly wouldn't approve of me placing myself in danger which I now enjoy doing." Bella said and Cyrus nodded.

"Ah the women scorned. Hell have no fury." Cyrus quoted and Bella chuckled.

For the next week she spent every night in the darkened hall making chit chat with Cyrus the Virus and Diamond dog and she found she really looked forward to it. Especially talking with Cyrus. For the crazed psycho he was painted out to be he was extremely intelligent and seemed to read her like an open book.

She found herself dreaming about him at night and she knew she was crazy. He was on death row for killing multiple people several of which while behind bars. He could very well kill her and she knew there was no chance of anything happening with them as he was never getting out but she couldn't help her.

Her lust for danger drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Stronger than it ever did to Edward and the Vampires or the wolves. He oozed more danger then they ever had and she soaked it up.

"So how's the new beat going for you? Ready to give in yet?" Brent ask as she yawned while heading back into work. She had only been off 6 hours before she got the call the day guard went home sick and if she didn't want to OT the Brent would have to take it so she agreed to come in early and finish out the day shift as well as her night shift. Good thing she was off tomorrow so she could sleep.

"Go to hell dude I'm not in the fucking mood." She spat as she pour a large cup of black coffee and headed down the stairs and swiped her badge into death row.

Walking inside she saw both the men were in there cells doing push-ups when they spotted her.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" Cyrus ask her frowning when they saw her yawn as she drank her coffee and sat in the chair.

"Day guard went home sick and when they called and ask if I wanted to come in early I agreed when they said if I didn't you'd have to put up with daddies boy and I didn't want you to have to put up with that thing. It's bad enough I still get harassed up top by the prick." She said drinking more coffee as she bent down to tie her shoes better. She missed the flash of rage that appeared on Cyrus's face when she talked about Brent harassing her but it was gone when she sat back up and smiled over at him.

"So I brought you guys something." She said digging into her bag.

"Oh?" Cyrus ask and she nodded. She pulled a mystery book out of the bad for Diamond and handed it through the bars with a finger over her lips and he nodded in thanks.

"Something I found at the book store. Thought you might like it." She told him and dog smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks baby doll you're the best." He told her and she blushed and moved over towards Cyrus who waited by his bars patiently. She pulled out an old wore copy of a book and handed it to him.

"You ask me what my favorite book was the other day and when I told you, you said you'd have to see if the prison library had it. Well they don't so you can borrow my copy." She said and he looked down at the old copy of Withering heights she'd told him about. His heart warmed at her trusting her favorite book to him. She had no idea what this would mean for her. This act of kindness along with all her talks with them just cemented her as his in his mind and Diamond Dog knew it by the look in Cyrus's eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." Cyrus told her brushing his finger over hers as he took the book. She blushed and bit her lip as she started into his eyes before clearing her throat and backing away towards her chair. His touch had momentarily stunned her in place and she knew she was getting in too deep but couldn't bring it in her to stop.

"So when do you guys get to go outside?" she ask looking at her watch.

"Soon. You'll hear the buzzer go off. Then another guard comes down and you guys walk us outside. You will have to wait out there with us for the hour were given. But stay close to the other guards or near us. You'll be the only female out there." Cyrus told her in a serious voice and she nodded in understanding.

An hour later she heard the buzzer and another guard Falzon. And older no nonsense man that's she's never really spoke to.

"So ready to take these assholes outside." He ask her as he hit the buttons and opened there cells. Bella frowned as she stood and took the hand cuffs from him.

"That's kinda rude." She commented but was ignored as she went over and gave Cyrus a sad smile and mouth sorry to him. He smirked and winked at her before holding out his hands.

"You can cuff me anytime." He whispered to her and she blushed as she cuffed him and turned towards the other two. They walked behind the two prisoners until they went outside and Bella released Cyrus from his restraints.

"Enjoy." She told him and he smirked at her and gave a nod.

"Remember what I said." He told her and she nodded as she watched him walk over towards the same table she had seen him at the first time. Diamond Dog with him and a small skinny black male joined them.

She looked around at all the prisoners and felt disgust settle in her stomach at the looks she was getting and when a Hispanic male whistled at her and walked closer towards the other guards outside and looked away. She didn't see the look Cyrus tossed at the male that had him shrinking back in fear.

The hour went by fast and before long they were back in the cells and alone with Bella again to continue their nightly conversations.

"If you don't stop yawning baby doll I'm going to start." Dog said yawning as he talked and Bella chuckled.

"Sorry. Guess this double shift is whopping my ass." She said checking her watch and standing to stretch.

Cyrus enjoyed the view as her shirt rode u just enough to get a hint of a tattoo on her hip.

"If you want to take a nap we won't tell anyone." Cyrus told her and she chuckled as she sat back down.

"I totally would but there's camera's everywhere and there just waiting for a chance to fire me already." Bella said just as the sirens started screeching and the door burst open.

"What the fuck." She said turning to see several loose inmates coming into the hall smirking and advancing on her. She reached for her Taser but the larger male was faster and back handed Bella hard causing her to hit the ground and groan in pain. She crawled backwards towards the cell Cyrus was in as he and Dog started yelling.

"Hey asshole. Don't you fucking dare." Cyrus said coldly stopping the large male prisoner in his tracks.

"What's it to you. I'll let you have a turn." The male said reaching down to grab Bella's leg. She kicked him hard in the face as she scooted back and felt Cyrus wrapped an arm around her from inside his cell.

"Fucking touch her and I'll fucking end all of you." Cyrus snapped.

"Yeah bitch back the fuck up." Dog yelled out and the inmates looked between the two dangerous men in the cells to the female guard and decided it wasn't worth it and ran back out the door.

She heard yelling as the cops shows up and started chasing the loose inmates as Bella sat on the floor and tried to catch her breath as she cradled her stinging face.

Cyrus moved her face to look at her and hissed as it was red.

"You need to have that looked at. Are you ok otherwise?" he ask her and she nodded as they heard footsteps and Bella moved away from Cyrus's cell as the Warden came inside.

"What happened?" he demanded and Bella stood shakily.

"The loose inmates came in and attacked me. I found the off but one of them got a hit on me before you guys scared them off." Bella lied leaving Cyrus and Dog out of it and the Warden sighed and nodded.

"Your shift is over now. Were on lock down until we figure out how they got out. Go get that looked at and take tomorrow off." He told her and she nodded and left without saying anything else.

Her face was fine just alittle red and by the next morning it was pretty much healed up. She spent the day in bed sleeping and thinking about Cyrus and when she returned to work the day after it was to a mess.

"Are you shitting me?" she said when she found out the Warden's son was the one that didn't secure the inmates that night and was the reason she had been attacked.

"He's been suspended for a month Swan and after next week when the worst inmates are shipped off to the new high security prison we won't have to worry about such security measures." The Warden said and Bella frowned.

"What new Prison and who is being shipped there?" she ask.

"The death row inmates and several others." He said and she felt her stomach drop. Cyrus was being sent away and so was Diamond Dog. She didn't know what to do.

"And when there gone? What about my post? What about the constant harassment from your fucking son that almost got me raped." Bella said and the Warden sneered at her.

"Maybe once there gone we won't have room for you here. Maybe you should find new employment if you don't like your coworkers." He spat back and Bella rolled her eyes.

"When sign me up to go to the new prison. I'd rather move wherever that is then stay here with this shit show." Bella spat back and the Warden's face turned red.

"Considered yourself signed up sweetheart." He said and Bella hated the way that sounded coming from him. Nodding she spun on her heel and left the room.

When she saw Cyrus in his cell he looked her over as she walked in and smirked at her.

"All better then?" he ask her and she nodded taking her seat.

"Yeah thanks to you guys. Come to find out daddies boy didn't secure his section and that's how they got out." She told them and they both raised eyebrows at that.

"And what has happened to daddy's boy?" Cyrus ask and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Slap on the wrist and suspended for a month to jerk off on his own." She said and Cyrus and Dog chuckled.

"Looks like were being shipped off baby doll." Dog said and she nodded.

"Yeah I just heard. Looks like I might have just won myself a transfer to this new prison too since I pretty much just cussed out the boss." She told them and they both stared at her in shock.

"Is that so?" Cyrus ask and she nodded.

"Yep. I just can't seem to keep my big mouth shut these days." She chuckled.

"So tell me. Where is the Ex that has inspired your new found love of danger these days?" Cyrus ask her and she looked over at him. It was 3 days till they were set to be sent away and it was raining outside. Diamond Dog had decided to go to the indoor gym to work out but Cyrus didn't want to so Bella stayed behind with him. She was sitting on the floor not far from his cell and they had been making small talk like always when he ask his question.

"No fucking idea. He betrayed me after my 18th birthday and took his family and left me crying in the woods." She said and he tilted his head to look at her.

"There's more to this story isn't there?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Yeah but I can't really tell you and even if I did you wouldn't believe me anyways." She told him and he chuckled.

"Trust me sweetheart. I can tell when someone's lying to me so I'll believe you if you're telling the truth and why can't you tell me. Why keep secrets for a boy that didn't want you and betrayed you first?" he ask her and she looked at him for a moment before realizing he was right. Why protect him anymore.

"If I tell you. You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm a crazed psycho on death row. Who the hell am I going to tell and even if I didn't who'd believe me. But I promise it'll be between us." He said and she nodded and sighed.

So she told him everything. She couldn't stop once she started and he just let her get it all out. She told him about moving in with her father when her mother remarried. How she meet Edward and the Cullen kids at school. How he saved her from the van and then almost being gang raped. How she knew there was something different about their family and how she found out about them being animal drinking Vampires. She told him about falling in love like a lamb to the lion and how she got bit by James and how Edward sucked the venom out. She even showed him the crest shaped scar that was always cold. She told him about her birthday party and what happened and how Edward left her the next day. Then she told him about her zombie stage before Jake showed up only to leave her too when he turned into a wolf. She told him how she really lost Charlie and why she moved away and started wanting to do more dangerous things to spite Edward. When she was done she took a deep breath feeling lighter then she had in years now she had gotten that all off her chest. She looked over at Cyrus who had not spoken since she started talking before he chuckled.

"Wow you are telling the 100% fucking truth." He said and she nodded.

"Do you believe me?" she ask him and he nodded.

"Oh I believe you sweetheart. You've never lied to us and I know you're telling the truth. Wow so there's a whole other world out there I never knew of. That's some serious fucked up shit." He told her and she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah but humans aren't supposed to know. The Vampire leaders nip that shit in the bud if they get wind a vampire let it slip. That's why you can't tell anyone. I don't feel like dying for the fucking Cullen's. They've done enough." She said and Cyrus nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. Promise." He told her and she nodded. She believe him.

On the day of the transfer she found out she would be taking the plane with the prisoners off duty and Bella was glad to be going. She packed her bags and rode to the air field in the prison bus carrying a few lesser known inmates. When she arrived she saw Falzon searching the skinny black prisoner that she had seen Cyrus talking to before as she put her bags under the plane and went to get searched too. She wasn't allow a gun on the plane either and when she boarded she watched as they loaded up Diamond Dog who smiled at her shock to see her as they had been assuming she would drive to the new prison and they would see her there and when Cyrus boarded his smirk was so fucking wide she couldn't help but smirk back as she walked over towards his cage and took her seat.

"Well hello sweetheart. I didn't know you were hitching the same ride as we are." He said running his eyes over her form in jeans and tee shirt, it was the first time he'd seen her out of her uniform and he liked it. She chuckled.

"I didn't either till yesterday and I wanted to surprise you." She said and he smirked again.

"Consider me pleasantly surprised then." He said before he turned to look at the Hispanic sitting near them. They spoke a moment in Spanish before the male turned and winked at Bella.

"They'd call me Johnny 600 if they knew the truth." He said and Bella felt her skin crawl as she shot the male a glare.

"Doesn't have quite the same ring to it. Besides I despise rapist. Your somewhere between a cockroach and that white stuff that accumulates in your mouth with your thirsty. But for you I might make an exception." Cyrus said and Bella bit back a chuckle as he winked over at her as Guard Falzon came on board.

"Well welcome aboard." He yelled out. "My, my. As I look around I see a lot of celebrities among us. I see 11 Current Affairs, two Hard Copies, a genuine Geraldo interviewee." He said pointing to a smiling Diamond Dog.

"But I got to tell you gentlemen, none of this impresses me because we have rules on this aircraft, and they're gonna be enforced. It's a lot like kindergarten. You'll keep your hands to yourself. You keep the decibel level down. And if any of you should feel the need to scream... spit or bite, you get the treatment." He said and an inmate spit at his feet.

"Fuck you pig." He said and the guard laughed. "Gag and bag this Nazi muffin" he said and elbowed the inmate in the face. "See this kinda thing puts me in a foul mood." Bella gapped at him as Cyrus chuckled.

"These rules will be enforced. If any of you so much as passes gas in my direction your testicles will become my personal property." He taunted and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Guard Falzon." Cyrus yelled out and Bella looked over at him questionably.

"What." The guard ask standing in front of his cage.

"Oh, stewardess, stewardess? What's the in-flight movie today?" Cyrus ask and Bella chuckled at him being a smart ass.

"Well, I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called I'll Never Make Love To A Woman On The Beach Again. And it's preceded by the award-winning short, No More Steak For Me Ever" Falzon laughed and Cyrus glared at his retreating back.

"Funny fucker aren't ya." Cyrus mumbled and Bella sighed as she sat back in her seat. It was going to be a long flight. She felt the plane move and Bella never was a big fan of flying so she closed her eyes and waited as they took off. She didn't even notice what was going on around her until she heard screaming. Her head snapped to the side and saw an inmate on fire and the skinny black male screaming about him combusting. Everything seemed to happen in slow mo for her then. She saw the female guard radio the captain as another guard but the burning male out with a fire extinguisher. She saw the skinny black male run over and pull the lever down and she turned as saw Diamond Dog run from his cage, hand cuffs already off as he stabbed a guard with them. The blood made her lightheaded as she gasped and un cuffed her belt. She ran over to help as she was a guard as well as she tried to pull the black male away from the other levers. He headed butted them both and Bella hit the ground with the other female guard as the other guards came in just as Cyrus's cage opened and he ran forward.

Bella could only watch as he punched one guard and jump up towards the cock pit door and fought with the copilot to get his gun. A few inmates in the front was shot but Cyrus managed to get the gun and kill the copilot before heading into the cock pit.

There was so much commotion going on. The female guard was holding own pinball she knew was what Cyrus called him. Falzon and the others where tazing Dog and Bella heard Cyrus yelling Hey before a gun went off.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. I have the only gun on board. Welcome to Con air." He said as the inmates started cheering and the guard put their hands up.

Bella just sat there stunned. Looking from Diamond Dog to Cyrus. They had planned this, there was no way they hadn't. She didn't know for how long but it was all planned and they never told her. She trust him with her secret and he didn't even tell her his and she wondered if their friendship was all in her head.

Dog stood then and dragged the guard he killed towards the front as another inmate came and yanked up the female guard first and cuffed her to the cage wall before yanking Bella up after. Bella gasp as she was cuffed hard metal biting into her skin as she was dragged towards the cage as well before a yell stopped them.

"Hey, no not her." Dog said coming over as the others started releasing all the inmates. The inmate that was yanking on her wrist stopped and looked at the large black male.

"Not her. She belongs to Cyrus. I'll take her." He said as he grabbed her upper arm gently and pulled her towards the front with him. Bella didn't fight him as he dragged her over towards Cyrus who was talking to Billy asking if he'd be good if they let him out too.

"I'll play nice." He said as Dog sat her in an empty seat.

"Stay here." He told her as he walked over to help Cyrus release everyone else. She nodded as she sat stunned. What the hell was going to happen?

"I got a spot on my arm for you. I'm going to use your whole body to make me feel good." She heard and gasp as she turned and saw Johnny the rapist leaning over her.

"Get away from me." She gapped as she went to grab her but another inmate with long hair stopped him and slammed him into the side of the plane.

"I can't allow that." The inmate told the now pissed off rapist as Bella caught her breath from her seat and a tear fell down her face. She was actually getting scared.

"Do you know what I am?" Johnny ask.

"Ugly all day." The inmate said and Johnny took a swing at him but he blocked it and hit him first. Bella saw Cyrus and Diamond coming over.

"This ain't happenin', not here, not now" the inmate said and Cyrus yelled out as he came between them.

"Hey. He's right. Not here, not now." Cyrus said looking around the long haired inmate and towards Bella who appeared to be in some sort of shock.

"Do you fly Johnny?" Cyrus ask him.

"No." Johnny said.

"You keep that in mind when you look at her because if your dick jumps out of your pants you jump out of this plane, especially her. She's mine." Cyrus told him and Johnny looked pissed but fearful enough he nodded and walked away.

Cyrus ignored the long haired inmate as he moved over towards Bella and kneeled down in front of her. He saw the look in her eyes and knew they needed to talk.

"Come with me." He told her as he helped her up gently and pulled her towards the cock pit of the plan and sat her in a vacant front seat and waved everyone away.

"Sweetheart look at me." He told her kneeling down in front of her again. She reached up with her cuffed hands and wiped away the tear on her cheek as she looked up at him.

"That's like the 3rd time I've almost been raped." She commented and he sighed.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella." He told her and she looked into his eyes.

"How long has this been planned?" she ask him.

"Months. Long before you came into my life." He told her and she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you my secret." She whispered and he nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry but for this to work I couldn't have you interfering. I didn't know I could trust you fully until you told me your secret but I couldn't risk it, not yet." He told her and she looked away from him and sighed.

"What happens now? Are you going to kill me now too?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No. That won't happen and I won't let anyone else harm you either. You are mine whether you are ready to admit it or not and this is the only way we can be free. Free to do and be as dangerous as you want. You know you want it. The freedom I can bring you. Just think about it and don't interfere, I don't want to have to restrain you." He said as he un cuffed her and tossed the cuffs to the side. She side as he kissed her forehead before standing with the gun and walking off towards Falzon.

"What are the numbers in Carson City? How many on, how many off?" Falzon who was chained up sighed "Six off and ten on" he said and Cyrus turned towards Pinball.

"Find the six." Cyrus ordered.

"Oh I know three of these brothers there back there. The other three are Benson, Carls and Popovitch." Pinball said.

"And where are they?" Cyrus ask.

"That's a damn good question Cyrus and I'm going to go find out." He said and turned to walk away.

"Pilot wants to know what's next?" Dog said coming from the cockpit. He saw Bella and winked at her and she gave him a small smile as she sat in the seat with her legs up and her arms wrapped around them.

"He's to land in Carson city as scheduled." Cyrus said and Billy turned towards him.

"Carson city if going to be crawling with cops. Have you lost your mind?" he ask Cyrus.

"According to my last psych evaluations yes." Cyrus said and Billy just chuckled.

"And why isn't that guard bitch cuffed too." Billy ask pointing towards Bella.

"What happens with her doesn't concern you. She's mine." Cyrus said in a deadly calm voice as he started Billy into submission.

"Diamond Dog if you would." Cyrus said still not removing his eyes from Billy just yet.

"You think you're free? You're not." Dog called out. "Now, listen up. 40 to 50 U.S. prison guards armed with shotguns are waitin' for us at the next stop. Now, if you do exactly what we tell ya the rest of our lives will be a vacation in a non-extradition country" Dog said.

"I'm talkin' sandy beaches, umbrella drinks... and dirty, naked freaks. It'll be a paid motherfuckin' vacation" he said as they inmates cheered. Bella chuckled as she hide her smirk. There's the playful guy she knew.

"Who's doing the paying?" Billy ask.

"Our employer. Francisco Cindino." Cyrus said and Bella tilted her head to look at him but he was facing Billy.

Just then they heard a commotion and one of the men in the back with a gun stood with Pinball at gun point.

"No no no Cyrus get that ass back here now." He yelled and Bella saw Cyrus was hiding behind a set of seats.

"Be with you in a second." He said winking over at Bella.

"No now." The man yelled as Cyrus stood with the female cop in front of him as a shield.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pinball ask.

"I'm DEA that's who the fuck I am." The man said.

"Now you were saying?" Cyrus ask.

"Oh, that's very clever, Cyrus. So you think I give a shit about that little bitch guard you have there right now? Maybe you didn't hear what I said. I'm DEA. You know what the fuck that means?" He screamed again shaking more as time passed "You're the most crooked nigger on this plane" Pinball said to him.

"Shut up." The DEA agent said.

"You're DEA? What are you doin' on this flight? Won't they fly you boys commercially?" Cyrus taunted as he slowly moved forward with his human shield. Bella was really worried but her worry was for Cyrus.

"Don't push me, Cyrus, man. I swear to God; I'll blow away your little boyfriend right now." The agent said putting a gun back to pinballs head.

"The next time you chose a human shield your better off not picking a two bit negro crackhead." Cyrus said.

"Hey." Pinball said but was told to shut up again.

"Shoot him." Bella heard the female guard whisper.

"Quite." Cyrus told her.

"I think you should just stop." The long haired inmate said and Bella saw an older man sneaking off to the side.

"Stay back." The agent yelled.

"You know you're in a situation you can't control right now." The long haired inmate said and the agent started really shaking then.

"I can't control it." The agent yelled back.

"You're a dead man." Pinball told him just as the movement to his side caught the agents eye and he shot the old man down. Cyrus took this opening and shot the agent in the chest. Bella jumped and gasp as he fell to his knees eyes wide before he fell over dead. Bella stared open mouth at the dead man as Cyrus walked over and secured the female guard again and talked to the long haired inmate named Poe. She had never seen a human die before and it shocked her she wasn't scared or disgusted but in awe at how deadly Cyrus really was.

He walked back over towards her and placed his hand on her head before Pinball called his name and he turned towards him. Billy and dog standing off to the side near them.

"I got some good news and some bad news." Pinball told him.

"Yeah what's the good news?" Cyrus ask.

"Well, the good news is I found Benson, Carls and Popovitch" Pinball told him.

"What's the bad news?" Cyrus ask.

"The bad news is this dead fellow right here happens to be Benson" tilting a dead guys head up by his hair. "This Aryan fellow with the bullet hole in his forehead is, is Carls" Pinball put his hand on Carls bloody head before wiping his hand on his shirt."and, and this honky he's draggin' in is Popovitch I don't know how to tell you this, Cyrus, but we are three white guys short or as they say in Ebonics, we be fucked." Pinball finished and Cyrus nodded rubbing his chin in thought.

Pinball walked forward with his clip board and the small gun sitting on it from the agent and whispered.

"I just needed to know. You didn't mean that dirty negro crack head shit right?" Pinball ask and Cyrus looked down.

"Give me that gun." Cyrus said and Pinball let him take it.

"Hell yes I meant it." Cyrus said before dismissing the black male.

"Look Carson city is expecting 6 men to get off this plane so I need three volunteers." He called out looking around his eyes landing on Billy.

"Don't look at me I am serving 8 consecutive life sentences I am not getting off this plane." Billy told them.

"I'll go I'm too old for this shit." Some old man said and Cyrus nodded.

"Go ahead go to the back." He ordered and the old man did just that.

"Hey right here us too." The black friend of Poe said and Cyrus nodded "Go to the back."

"Hey, whoa, stop. The guys they're expecting are white. That puts you shit out of luck" Cyrus tells the back guy with Poe.

"Hey, come on, man" he protested to Cyrus "I'll tell you what. Sit down. One of my associates will bring you a phone book, and you call the Affirmative Action office" Cyrus told him before pointing at another white guy. "You go ahead." He pointed to Poe.

"We need another white guy to volunteer." Dog said as Cyrus walked back towards them.

"The pilots white." Cyrus said and Billy gapped.

"The pilot. Who's going to fly the plane." He ask and Cyrus smirked like he already had a plan.

"Relax Billy." Cyrus told him as the pilot buzzed from the front and Cyrus went to see what he wanted.

He came back out a few moments later with a wicked smile on his face.

"Seems there's a hell of a sand storm at Carson City. Works out well for us." Cyrus said as Dog and Billy chuckled with him. He went to walk in the back with Dog and Bella didn't want to be left alone without one of them so she stood to follow but Billy stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going girl sit down?" He told her and Bella glared at him.

"Get your fucking hands off me. I'll go wherever the hell I want." She hissed and that got Cyrus's attention as he turned and looked at them. His glare on Billy's hand was dark and deadly as he waved her to him. Bella yanked out of Billy's gasp and went to Cyrus's side.

"Don't leave me alone." She whispered and he chuckled and nodded as he slung his arm around her shoulder and steered her to the back.

"Let go get everything ready for the transfer sweetheart." He told her as they made their way to the back where the 6 that were getting off where waiting on their knees.

"What about the rest of the pigs?" Dog ask him.

"Be patient, now. They haven't ceased to be useful yet" Cyrus told him as Pinball used the taser to reapply the new wrist bands.

"Okay, old man. Now you're Mr Popovitch" Pinball told the first older man that volunteered.

Bella looked them all over and got an idea. Moving over towards Cyrus she tapped his forearm and he turned to look down at her.

"Um I have an idea." She said and he smirked and bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"One of them might actually squeal once they get to the bus. You should bag and gag them all." She told him and he looked at her shocked before kissing her forehead and chuckling.

"My you are smart. Bag and gag them all that way no one can snitch on us." Cyrus ordered and Johnny nodded and covered the mouth of the first male as Pin ball continued his job down the line. Poe gave her a side look before he shook his head.

"Come on, man, move your head up" Pinball told Poe.

"I changed my mind" Pinball looked shocked and over towards Cyrus.

"So, Cyrus, we got a little mind-changer"

"I got 15 years left, and I know I'd just hate myself if I thought I blew my one shot at a naked party freak and an umbrella drink" Poe said looking at Cyrus. Bella frowned. Something about this guy was off.

"You got 15 years? Boy, a second ago you couldn't wait to get off this plane" Cyrus said looking at Poe suspiciously.

"I know. Fear of freedom, I guess" Poe said.

"Get him up. Get the cuffs off him. Pick out a guard, and then put that dead cop's prison issues on him" Cyrus said with a shrug and Poe stood and walked back over to his friend and Bella just knew something was defiantly off with that con.

"We need to put on the guard uniforms. We'll be making the transfers." Cyrus told a few of the cons and they nodded and started stripping uniforms from the dead and still alive guards.

Bella followed Cyrus over as he started taking off his orange jump suit and she blushed when he was only in shorts and a white tank top. Cyrus chuckled as he slipped into the guard pants and Bella handed him the belt.

"You're blushing like a virgin sweetheart." He commented when she handed him the button down shirt and cleared her throat.

"Well that would be because I am." She said moving and helping him with the buttons on the shirt and the bag in the proper place. His hands stopped her and she looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" he ask her and she blushed bright red and nodded. She heard him growl lowly for a moment as he ran his hand down her back and pulled her closer to him and bent to smell her hair and run his nose over her neck. She shivered at the lust building inside her.

"You're going to drive me nuts baby." He told her and she rolled her eyes as she stepped away from him when the others were ready and he put on the wind breaker.

"Here you will need these." Bella said opening the latch and tossing them goggles and face shields.

"Do you want me to put on a uniform and help?" she ask Cyrus who shook his head.

"Stay inside. This should be quick." He told her and she nodded and held onto him as they landed roughly. She waited off to the side as they stood up the prisoners and pushed them towards the back hatch as Cyrus and the other fake guards went outside.

"Heard you had a problem up there?" she heard one of the guards ask.

"Had to gag them and bag them. Spiters and shitters." She heard Cyrus reply and she shared a smirk with Dog who was waiting for the transfer as well. Bella was leaning against the wall when the new prisoners started filing in and when they saw the prisoners had the plane they started laughing.

"Look at this guys we got the plane." Another bald man laughed and Pinball shushed him.

"Shut the fuck up curly you're gonna get us caught man." Pinball told him and Bella chuckled.

"Curly?" she ask Dog who shrugged with a chuckle.

"Oh and we got entertainment too." One of the new guys said whistling at Bella as he passed and she raised her brow at him as Dog hissed.

"She belongs to the virus asshole stand down." He said and the guy paled and nodded as he walked the rest of the way inside.

Pinball and another new inmate with long hair went to the cockpit before Pinball came back out with a battery looking thing and slipped out the hatch with a lunch box.

After it appeared no one else was coming Bella looked out the hatch and saw another truck pull up and they unload one more prisoner strapped down like Hannibal Lector.

"Is that?" she said and sure enough she saw the last prisoner to be loaded was Garland Greene.

Johnny and Billy in guard uniforms brought him inside with a face mask and metal contraptions all over him and put him in one of the cells. She heard a prisoner telling Poe he butcher 30 people on the eastern border.

When the bus drove off Cyrus and the other started making their way back inside. They were stopped by a loan guard that approached Cyrus and before he could draw a gun Cyrus shot him and ran inside as Bella heard sirens approaching.

"Let's go." He yelled running inside and grapping Bella as he past.

"Pinball hasn't come back yet." Bella told him and Cyrus sighed.

"He knows the drill we cannot stay." He told her and she nodded as he pulled her towards the cockpit.

She saw the long haired convict was now driving the plane.

"You are not clear for takeoff." Bella heard over the intercom.

"No one on this plane gives a flying fuck. Get it flying fuck. Thank you I'm here all week." He said and Bella chuckled as she squeezed through Cyrus's arm and plopped down in the co pilot seat. He smirked at her as she held onto the dash as they took flight back in the air the cons in the back cheering.

"Swamp thing meet Bella she's mine. Sweetheart meet Swamp thing." Cyrus introduced them and Swamp thing looked over and gave her a wide goofy smile.

"Oh wee. The virus found a women willing to put up with his shit." He joked and Cyrus rolled his eyes and Bella chuckled as watched out the window.

"Don't they have a way of tracking these things?" Bella ask and Swamp nodded.

"Oh yeah sweets, it's called a transponder, every planes got one." He said chuckling and Dog and a new convict named Cindino poked there head inside to look.

"And where is the transponder?" Dog as and Swamp and Cyrus smirked.

"Where indeed." Cyrus said as Swamp just laughed and looked down at the empty spot where it should have been. Cyrus slide into the seat behind Bella and sat back as they flew and Bella just shook her head. She had to admit she was liking this idea of freedom with Cyrus more and more.

"Ah Cyrus what are we going to do with Greene?" Dog ask a few moments later. Cyrus sighed and followed him outside and she watched from the cockpit door as they talked infront of garlands cell.

"So you're the virus's girl huh?" Swamp thing ask and Bella chuckled.

"That's what he tells me." She said chuckling and he nodded as he started whistling as he flew as Cyrus and Dog came back inside Bella squeaked when Cyrus picked her up and sat back in his seat with her in his lap and Dog took up the last seat. Swamp thing chuckled and Bella just rolled her eyes at Cyrus's smirk.

"Pinball didn't make it." Dog told him.

"On really. Shame I liked Pinball." He said running his thumb over Bella's hip.

A while later Poe poked his head inside and Cyrus gave him a side look where he had been relaxing in the seat playing with strands of Bella's hair.

"What do you want?" Dog ask him.

"I wanted to know what the plan was?" he ask and Dog snorted.

"Why do you care?" Dog ask him.

"I got just as much riding on this as any of you do. We all convicts here. Well most of us." Poe said glancing at Bella.

"Cyrus Grissom do you copy." They heard over the radio and Bella sat forward so Cyrus could pick up the radio.

"Yes I copy. Identify yourself." He said winking at Bella when she turned sideways on his lap to watch him.

"This is US Marshall Vince Larkin and Dunkin Malloy DEA." The man replied back.

"Oh agent Malloy I'm so sorry about your agent. Nothing is sadder then seeing a grown man pissing his pants." Cyrus replied back and they heard the agent get pissed.

"Look hear you puny fucking animal when I get through with you, you'll be begging for the electric chair." They heard him say in the back ground and Cyrus and the others just chuckled.

"Hey I don't like him, if he speaks again this conversation is terminated." Cyrus said stopping the mans rant.

"He doesn't want to talk again. He's done talking, he's leaving the building." Larkin came back and said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good then I'll talk to you. Here are the rules. First I ask a question then you ask a question." Cyrus told him.

"Ok. What's your question?" Larkin ask.

"In Carson City your bulls where on to us how?" Cyrus ask.

"One of the guards faked a heart attack and we had to remove his restraints alright." He told them and Bella could tell Cyrus wasn't buying it.

"I see and what's your question?" Cyrus ask.

"Where are you going with my plane Cyrus?" Larkin ask.

"Were going to Disney land." Cyrus said and Bella snorted.

"You're lying Cyrus." Larkin said.

"So are you Vince. Oh nothing makes me sadder then the agent lost his bladder on the air ro plane." Cyrus started singing before the conversation was cut off.

Cyrus turned to talk to Poe but Bella gripped his neck and he turned to look at her instead. She shook her head and Cyrus nodded.

"You'll know when we get there Poe." Cyrus said and shut the door in his face.

"What's up?" Cyrus ask her and she sighed.

"My bullshit meter is going off around him. I think there's something off about him and you shouldn't tell him anything.

"Alright fine with me. I don't like him anyways. Maybe we'll leave him at the next stop." Cyrus said and the other chuckled.

"Gentlemen in roughly 5 hours well be flying over the shores of Mexico but first we need to change planes first. Thank you and have a pleasant flight." Cyrus said over the intercom.

"What's the ETA Swamp thing?" Cyrus ask him.

"228 miles an hour, by 71 minutes. Only probably is where not doing 228 miles an hour. We're doing 205 were dragging baby. Landing gear anit all the way up. We'll be late." Swamp thing told them.

"Check out the landing gear." Cyrus told dog.

"The fuck I know about landing gear?" Dog ask.

"Learn." Cyrus ordered and Dog grunted but went to check it out.

He didn't come back for a while and when he did it was wearing white shades and chucking.

"Found Pinball." He said and Cyrus raised a brow at him as he ran his hand down Bella's back and she shivered and turned to look at his smirk. He knew what he was doing to her.

"He got caught in the landing gear." Dog said and Bella gagged at the thought as she looked out the window and saw they were descending.

"Where are we?" she ask and Cyrus handed her a map.

"Lerner Airfield. Looks remote." She said and Cyrus nodded.

"Exactly. 49 minutes from anything resembling a cop. Plenty of time for Cindino to get us a new plane and off to Mexico." He told her and she nodded.

"You trust him?" she ask and he shrugged.

"Not really. But he'll stay alive until he no longer has his uses." Cyrus told her and she hummed.

"And what about me. Do I have an expiration date as well. When I no longer have uses?" she whispered to him and Cyrus shook his head and pulled her closer to him as he pulled her head down to whispered in her ear.

"You my dear are not even in the same mind frame as anyone else. You will never expire and yes I trust you." He told her and she pulled back to see he really meant it and she smiled and bent forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. He was probably the most honest person she'd ever met.

That small kiss wasn't enough for Cyrus as he buried one hand in her hair and pulled her back to him for an even deeper kiss. A kiss like she'd never had before.

He ravaged her mouth with the same intensity he did everything else with and she moaned slightly when his tongue tangled with hers.

"I really hate to break this up but were landing." They heard before they felt the hard bumps and Bella sat up with a gasp as Cyrus held her tightly to stop her from falling off his lap.

They ended up barely missing another plane before burring the nose of the plane in a dirt mound just missing a propane tank. Bella gasp in shock as she turned her head at a chuckling Swamp thing.

"Landing not your specialty?" she ask and he just smirked and laughed as Cyrus chuckled and helped her stand and out of the cockpit.

He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the plane and towards the back hatched that was lowering as they approached. The other inmates following behind them.

"Lerner air field I'm so happy to be here." Cyrus said as the other inmates ran hooping and cheering and tearing their shirts off.

"Thank you for choosing Con air." He said and Bella chuckled.

"Where's the plane Francisco." Cyrus ask and Francisco looked back nervous.

"I don't know. Have patience." He told him and Cyrus leaned towards him.

"The last man that told me to have patience I burned him down and bagged his ashes." Cyrus told him as Bella saw Garland creeping around in the back ground.

"It'll be here." Francisco assured and Cyrus sighed.

The pilot of the plane they almost hit came stumbling over towards them cussing them out until he saw the prisoners dragging out the tied up half naked guards.

"Holy shit." He said before taking off running.

"Well I hope he likes sand." Cyrus joked ad Johnny chuckled before eyes Bella who ignored it and shifted closer to Cyrus.

"I think until we know this other plane is coming we should work on digging this one out and getting more fuel as a backup plan." Bella told Cyrus and he nodded in agreement.

"Beauty and brains. How's I got so lucky." He said and she snorted.

"Muchaco run up to the tower and have a look, see?" Cyrus told Johnny who nodded and headed that direction.

"The rest of you grab shovels and start digging this plane out just in case. Diamond find us a fuel truck. I want this fueled and ready to go if Francisco doesn't pull through." He told the large black male who nodded in agreement.

"Garland's wondering off." Bella told Cyrus who looked over and snorted.

"Well that's his problem if he's not back in time." Cyrus told her and she looked around and started to figet.

"I really got to piss." She told him and he chuckled.

"Then by all means." Cyrus joked and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Right like you'd want me to drop trawl right here in front of all these men." She said and he frowned at the thought before clearing his throat.

"Alright let's find you somewhere to piss." Cyrus said as he led her towards the gas station off to the side and kicked the bathroom door open.

"There you are my queen." He told her and she snorted before shutting the door quickly as he waited outside and kept an eye on the others.

When she came back out feeling much better she cursed as her hair blew in her face again.

"I'd kill for a hair tie right about now." She commented and Cyrus laughed loudly.

"I'd love to see that." He told her as they made their way back towards the plane.

"Viking go get the tractor let's start pulling his out." Cyrus ordered and the large blond male nodded and ran off as Dog pulled up with the fuel truck.

They started refueling the plane and when they were done they started pulling the plane out just as they heard a loud whistle. Bella looked over to see Johnny calling out to them.

"Cyrus." She yelled out as she followed dog up the hill to see cars coming in the distance.

"How long do we have?" Cyrus ask.

"10-15 minutes tops." Dog told him and Cyrus cursed.

"I want that plane out now." He yelled as they redoubled their efforts to get the plane out so they could leave. Bella saw Poe coming from a hanger and going into the gas station just as Francisco took off running towards the hanger

"Hey." Bella yelled and picked up his rope to help pull the plane.

"Where's Cindino?" she heard Cyrus yelling and Bella pointed towards the hanger.

"He just took off that way." She yelled over at him and he cursed as they finally got the plane to pull back. They heard the sound of another plane when a smaller black jet burst through the hanger.

"That's my fucking plane." Cyrus yelled running towards it. Bella knew they had to stop that plane from leaving. Getting a stupid idea she ran over towards a crane and started pushing all the buttons until the arm came down and slammed right into the plane trying to take off. Bella jumped from the crane before the wing to hit her.

She rolled on the ground before standing and running over to where Cyrus and the others were standing watching Cindino hang from the plane.

"Nice work sweetheart." Cyrus praised her and she smiled over at him as Cindino saw them and started back peddling.

"Looks like you missed your connection." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus we were coming to get you." He said jumping to the ground and standing. Bella snorted at the lie. Cyrus reached over and plucked the cigarette from swamp things mouth and held it up.

"Please." Cindino begged.

"Cy." He started begging again but Cyrus cut him off.

"Anara." He spat and tossed the lit cigarette on the gas covered ground.

Bella gasp and turned her head as Cindino screamed as he was covered in flames. Cyrus pulled her gently with him as he turned and walked back towards the plane.

They ran over and Cyrus shot the lock off the gun locker and turned towards Bella as he opened the door.

"Can you jump in and held toss out the guns?" he ask her and she nodded as he helped her inside and she started handing everything she could grab out to the guns. She turned to hand them the last box when something caught her eye.

"Cyrus." She called out and he stuck his head in and saw the body of Billy laying in the belly of the plane.

"What the fuck?" Cyrus ask and she shrugged as they heard the sirens coming.

"Let's go." He said pulling her out and running over to tell everyone the plan.

"Considering my audience I'm going to make this very quick, very simple." He said using a stick to mark the plan in the sand.

"This is the bone yard, this is the hanger, this is our plane." He pointed everything out as he laid them down.

"What's this?" Viking ask and Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"That's a rock." He deadpanned.

"Ok." Viking replied and Bella chuckled.

"The convoy will enter the bone yard through here, initially we take out the first care, then the last an air tight cage filled with lots and lots of dead people." He told them and they nodded and Bella had to admit it was brilliant.

"Nathan set everybody in there postion yeah." Cyrus told Diamond Dog and Bella tilted her head.

"Nathan?" she commented to the black guy who just shrugged and smirked.

"Where do you want me." Bella ask Cyrus who smirked.

"That's a loaded question baby." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I can help. I can shoot." She told him and he nodded.

"I know you can but this is going to get bloody really fast then we need to make a break for it. I want you to do back to the plane so I know you won't get left behind." He told her and she nodded before walking forward and kissing him deeply.

"Don't die." She told him before walking off.

"Hell no." he told her chuckling.

"Bring me those propane tanks." She heard him yelling before she slide inside the plane with the tied up guards and sick black prisoner and paced.

"You're with Cyrus?" she heard the female guard ask and Bella snorted.

"It's complicated I guess." Bella said as the first explosion went off and they jumped. They heard the other explosion and then gun fire. Bella was looking out the window when she heard the Female guard.

"What are you gonna do huh?" and Bella turned to see Johnny 23 breathing heavy with his shirt off looking at her trying to get the cage open. The black inmate yelled at him to stop.

"Get the fuck off me." The female guard yelled out as the black male fell to the ground to help. Bella ran over and jumped on his back.

"Leave her alone." Bella said scratching Johnny's face. He shoved her back against the wall causing her to loosen her grip before he turned and slapped her hard in the face and she blacked out some as her vison blurred.

She heard another slap before she felt him pulling up her shirt and working on getting her pants off.

"When you wake up bitch. I'll be Johnny 24." She heard and she started fighting back again. She heard commotion as the prisoners ran back inside.

"Hey." She heard before Johnny's hands where off her and she scooted back on the floor and pulled her legs around her waist.

"What the fuck." She heard and saw Swamp thing slamming Johnny's face against the cage before tossing him to Viking.

"Chain this fucker up for the Virus to deal with and no one go near her." He yelled as he ran to the cock pit and started the plane back up. Bella saw Poe run inside and give his friend the syringe and help the female guard up and into a seat as the plane started moving.

When Cyrus and Dog came back inside the prisoners all looked at him and backed away.

"What? Where's Bella?" he ask and Bella put her hand in the air.

"Here Cyrus." She said and he walked over and saw her clothes and face, the tears on her cheeks and became enraged.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" he ask her moving forward and helping her fix her clothes and get her jeans back up.

"Johnny." She whispered and Cyrus growled and stood and looked around for Johnny who was just coming too cuffed to the wall. Cyrus walked right up to him as Dog helped Bella off the ground and pointed the gun between his eyes as Johnny opened his.

"I fucking warned you." Cyrus said before pulling the trigger.

Walking over he scooped Bella in his arms and carried her towards the cockpit lifting her up onto the platform and making sure she was secure in the seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen." He told her kissing her red cheek.

"I know." She told him.

"Thanks Swamp for stopping him." She said looking over towards Swamp thing who just smiled and nodded.

"No thanks needed darling. I despise rapist." He told her and Bella nodded.

"Cyrus I think. I think Poe had something to do with Billy. I saw him sneaking around out there and he went into the hanger before Cindino." Bella told him and Cyrus nodded.

"Yeah he's a problem that needs to be dealt with too." Cyrus told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Head us south Swamp." He told the convict pilot who nodded in agreement. Bella watched from the doorway as Cyrus tried to get Poe to confess only to have his friend confess and get shot in the process. Before Cyrus could confront Poe Helicopters flew in and started shooting. Bella screamed as the plane started to become bumpy.

She saw Poe strap a parachute to the female guard and himself before they jump for safety and Bella was glad to see them gone.

"Were going down." Swamp yelled as there engine was shot to shit and the plane started to descend. She looked out the window and saw they were heading towards Vegas. She braised herself as they hit ground on strip and slide to a stop wrecking several cars in the process.

"Swamp you alive?" she ask coughing as she looked around.

"Yeah sweets." He grunted as he un buckled himself and followed her out the cockpit. Come of the inmates didn't make it as she looked around for Cyrus.

"Cyrus." She yelled and gasp when she saw him stand up followed by dog.

"Thank god." She said walking over and kissing him deeply.

"We got to get away from these feds." Dog said and Bella nodded.

"You go into the crowd and find us a car of some kind and meet us about a mile east of town. Well take these feds on a ride and meet you there." Cyrus told her and Swamp and Dog nodded as the other inmates all fled on foot to try and make. Bella didn't want to go but she knew they needed another plan so with one more kiss she ran out the side of the plane that now had a gaping hole praying Cyrus makes it.

Running through the crowd was easy to get lost and the cops never saw her leave and when she saw a fire truck speed past her with the cops chasing it she knew it was Cyrus.

"Bella." She heard and turned and groaned.

"Jasper I don't have fucking time right now." Bella said turning from Jasper Cullen or Hale or whatever the hell he was going by now days and run towards a parking lot.

"Bella wait. Did you just come from that plane?" he ask and she sighed.

"Look I don't have time for this but yes and no it's none of your business either help me find a car so we can get out of here or piss off." Bella snapped and Jasper gapped at her for a moment.

"Look Bella maybe I should call Charlie for you." He said and Bella froze before turning and getting right in Jasper's face.

"Charlies dead thanks to you fuckers leaving me un protected with Victoria the raging bitch after me and now I'm this close to dropping a letter to the Volturi spilling the beans about your traitors family. Help me find a car and get out of this country because you so fucking owe me." She hissed and Jasper jerked back. This was not the Bella they left behind.

"Come with me my SUV is over here." He said and she nodded and followed him towards it jumping into the passenger seat.

"A mile east of town now. And if you say one word to anyone Alice, Edward or the rest of them the Volturi will be told I don't want you barging into my life again and I sure as hell don't want to see fuckward." She said and Jasper nodded as he sped out of the parking lot.

They parked on the hill under the Vegas sign as Bella jumped out of the SUV and started pacing.

"Come on guys." She said and Jasper just stood there with her.

"Bella Alice and I aren't together anymore. She divorced me after we left you and went off to find her mate in France somewhere. We didn't want to leave you." He told her and Bella sighed.

"Jasper I never blamed you personally but you all can kiss my ass for the way you left and didn't say so much as a fuck you and I could have told you, you and Alice were worlds apart." Bella said and Jasper nodded.

"You want to tell me what your involved in?" he ask and she shook her head.

"Nope cause I don't want nor need you trying to save me. I'm living my human life the way I want by my terms. Thanks for the car though." She said and he nodded. His phone buzzed and he chuckled just as his head snapped to the side and Bella gasp when she spotted three men limping towards them.

Running over she jump into Cyrus's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his bloody lip hard and he kissed her back just as deeply before she pulled back.

"You guys made it." She said when Cyrus let her down and they chuckled.

"You didn't think a few feds could end us did you baby doll." Dog ask and Bella chuckled.

"What happened to all the others?" she ask and they shrugged.

"We lost Viking when we ran but it gave us time to escape. Garland was walking off when we left and the others were either killed or captured." Cyrus told her and she nodded.

"Who's this." Dog ask and Bella cleared her throat.

"Um this is Jasper what are you going by now?" She ask him and she chuckled.

"Whitlock my original name." Jasper told her and she nodded.

"This is Jasper Whitlock and I knew him from before. He was with me back in Forks. He spotted me in town while I was looking for a car and offered to loan us his." She said and they all started at him with raised brow as he started back at them as well.

"Ah, gold eyes, forks the ex I get it." Cyrus said and Jasper's head snapped to the side and Bella shushed him and Cyrus nodded.

"So you're the brother of Bella's Ex huh?" Cyrus ask him and he nodded.

"In a way you could say yes." Jasper replied and Cyrus chuckled.

"Well you can tell him she's well taken care of now. I'm Cyrus Grissom." He said and Jasper's eyes widened.

"As in Cyrus the Virus?" Jasper ask and Cyrus smirked and nodded.

"The very one. Swamp, Diamond you ready to roll?" Cyrus ask and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Wait Bella. Here take this." Jasper said handing over his keys and a wad of cash.

"Go to this address. It's safe and a likeminded friend of mine said you could crash there for the night it'll take you a couple hours to get there and there will be a private jet with international clearance ready in the morning at this air field and good luck. Call me or this number if you need anything." He told her handing her the address and phone number along with the money she nodded before jogging back over and sliding into the passenger seat with Cyrus holding his hands out for the keys.

"Oh and Jasper remember not a word or a thought." She warned and Jasper gave a nod as they drove off.

"How the hell did that happen?" Cyrus ask her and Bella shrugged.

"When I ran into him and just reminded him he fucking owed me for years of shit due to there family and I guess he felt guilty enough to help." She said and he nodded as they drove towards the address Bella plugged into the GPS.

"And you think he won't squeal?" Dog ask and Bella shook her head.

"Naw I don't think he will. I have enough dirt on him and his family to get them in major trouble if I wanted too. He'll stay quite." Bella told them and they nodded and sat back to relax. It had been one fucking hell of a day.

When they arrived at the small cabin deep in the woods Cyrus parked in the garage and they made their way inside.

"Cozy." Swamp said heading for the kitchen and Bella chuckled as Cyrus pulled her towards one of the rooms.

"No one fucking disturbs us until morning unless someone died or the pigs show up. We leave at dawn." Cyrus ordered to the order two who waved him off as he pulled a chuckling Bella into the master bed room.

"Do you have any idea how long I've dreamed of having to alone with a bed." Cyrus told her as he backed her up towards the bed kissing her neck.

"I have to admit even back as the prison I thought of it as well." She told him and he smirked as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"I knew you wanted me back then." He said taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Bella licked her lips at his chest and tattoos as he crawled towards her.

"Your just use to getting your way." She retorted and he nodded.

"Yep and you have one chance to tell me to stop now before I have my way with you." He told her and she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Don't stop." She said and that was all Cyrus needed.

He ripped her dirty shirt down the middle and tossed it to the side as she removed her bra so he didn't rip that too as he slide out of the guard's pants and shoes and tossed his boxers too leaving him naked and hard as a rock.

It wasn't long before he had her pants and panties off too and was kissing back up her body taking her breast one at a time into his mouth and sucking hard.

Bella gasp in pleasure and arched into him as that lust for danger started to rise again. This man had kid napped her in a way, killed for her and escaped with her. He was extremely dangerous and he was hers.

Sliding into her slowly the first time so he didn't hurt her was like heaven to him. It had been years since he was with a women and the last time was a one night stand he didn't even remember her name. He never kept a women around before focused on killing instead of anything else but Bella. He knew the moment he had met her she was different. She had a darkness in her that craved his and he planned to spend the rest of his life wrapped around her sexy thighs.

Once she adjusted he fucked her hard and deep and she dug her nails into his back and panted for more and yes and he fucking blacked out when they came together both yelling out each other's name.

Morning rolled around and when they were woke by Dog banging on the door they both felt rested but needed a serious bath. And it was the first time Cyrus ever slept wrapped around a women and decided he refused to sleep any other way.

They shared a shower and ate a quick breakfast before heading with the other 2 to the air filed and sure enough there was a plane fueled and ready for Swamp to fly them anywhere they wanted to go.

Life on the beach living free with Cyrus was everything Bella ever wanted. They fucked and enjoyed each day together and grew closer and closer. They lived in a little home on the beach with Diamond Dog and Swamp thing and Bella knew when they went out some times she knew they were killing. They were killers after all but she didn't care. They never once treated her bad and always took care of her and Cyrus always came back to her clean and blood free and she knew one day not yet but one she would ask him to show her how to kill someone because she knew she was changing being with them but she didn't give a shit. She loved danger and she loved Cyrus the Virus and all the crazy that came with him. And hell she was becoming a little crazy too.


End file.
